Los chicos son mejores que las Flores
by yanekawaii
Summary: Sarada Uchiha proviene de una familia no muy adinerada pero logra ingresar a una escuela para gente rica que son liderados por un grupo de chicos llamados los F4. Sarada enfrentará muchas complicaciones en esa escuela pero podría ser que ahí encuentre el amor y que sea uno de los F4/ Universo Alternativo. Pasen y lean/ BoruSaraMitsu
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ACLARACION: (UA) Este fic no esta basado al 100% en HANA YORI DANGO,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El Inicio de Todo**

 _¿Por qué?- esa era la pregunta que me hacia mientras escuchaba a mis nuevos compañeros de clase hablar sobre lo que habían comprado, de fiestas con celebridades, de viajes costosos que podrían hacer si ellos quisieran, etc. ¿Por qué era así?, incluso los estudiantes llegaban en lujosos autos con choferes._

 _Mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha, una chica proveniente de una familia no muy adinerada que logró ingresar al prestigioso_ _ **"Konoha High School" ,**_ _una escuela recomendada para todas las personas adineradas del país de fuego desde la guardería hasta la universidad, muchos de sus alumnos ocupaban los primeros puestos en disciplinas. En resumen una escuela para ricachones._

-Así que esta es la escuela más soñada por todos los adolescentes en el país – murmuró la Uchiha algo incomoda

El disgusto era obvio en la adolescente de 16 años, se sentía como un bicho extraño mientras veía que se encontraba rodeada de estudiantes que tenían tantas cosas bonitas y costosas, como :anillos, pulsera, relojes, mochilas, perfumes, etc.

Ella solo portaba un uniforme bastante elegante, consistía en un saco de color negro, una camisa de color blanco abajo y una corbata Roja, calcetas de color negro y zapatos del mismo color, ella no llevaba los costosos accesorios a diferencia de sus compañeras con sus extravagantes peinados, ella se veía bastante sencilla con su largo cabello azabache suelto.

Las clases comenzaron como en cualquier escuela, el profesor entró al salón y comenzó a dictar la clase. Un hombre que era algo extraño pues llevaba unos lentes mientras explicaba. Shino Aburame, era una clase muy aburrida. Realmente eran pocas las personas que le ponían atención y tomaban nota; al terminar la clase algo hizo que todos los estudiantes dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

-¡Tarjeta Roja!- gritó un chico desde el pasillo, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron corriendo afuera, Sarada no entendía que era lo que eso significaba, así que también salió a ver lo que sucedía

-¡Metal Lee ha recibido una tarjeta roja!- volvió a gritar el chico, todos seguían al chico con una cara bastante enojada, algunos llevaban hasta palos de hockey.

-Hola…-escuché que me llamaban, voltee y ahí estaba mirándome curiosa, una chica rubia de piel algo pálida-¿Eres la chica nueva, cierto? Me llamo Yodo- dijo extendiéndome la mano

-Mi nombre es Sarada- me limite a responder y también extendí mi mano

-Deberíamos ir a ver que le harán al pobre chico ¿No?- asentí y ambas salimos juntas del salón

-Oye ¿Qué es una tarjeta roja?- preguntó la azabache

-Es la declaración de guerra de los F4- respondió como si fuera obvio

-¿F4? ¿Qué es eso?- Yodo soltó un suspiro pues tendría que explicárselo

-Hay 4 estudiantes, apodados **los flower 4-** comenzó a explicar mientras seguían caminando – Si alguien los hace enojar, recibe la tarjeta roja y será maltratado y humillado por todos los estudiantes en la escuela.

-¿Por qué les hacen caso a los F4?- volvió a preguntar con un tono de enojo

-Ellos son como los reyes de la escuela, pues son los que tienen más dinero- dijo Yodo seria

-Creí que todos los estudiantes de aquí tenían mucho dinero

-Pero ellos tienen más y sus familias son más reconocidas también- dijo Yodo

Llegaron a la cafetería, donde vieron a un chico en el suelo cubierto de Harina y salsa de tomate rodeado de chicos y chicas que le lanzaban huevos e incluso lo golpeaban

-él es Metal Lee…-dijo Yodo viéndole con algo de pena

-¡Los F4 están aquí!- gritó una chica al ver entrar a esos presumidos

-¡F4! ¡F4! ¡F4!- se escuchaban los gritos de todos los estudiantes aclamando y aplaudiendo emocionados a los 4 chicos que entraban al lugar, Sarada sin conocerlos ya sentía rabia y enojo hacia ellos ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles? Pensaba para si misma

-Los miembros de los F4 son…-comenzó a explicar Yodo

 _Shikadai Nara_

Era un chico alto de ojos verdes, bastante llamativos y se podría decir lindos, cabello Castaño atado en una coleta, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros una camisa blanca con saco negro. Se veía Bastante Serio y relajado

-Le gustan las fiestas y escuche que sale con mujeres mayores, su padre es el jefe de varios negocios, algunos dicen que están relacionados con la mafia- Sarada se sorprendió por este ultimo comentario- Solo es un rumor- aclaró Yodo

 _Inojin Yamanaka_

Al lado del chico castaño caminaba un chico de cabello rubio atado también en una coleta, llevaba una sonrisa fingida y se le veía bastante calmado. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros con una camisa blanca y saco del mismo color mientras sostenía un cuaderno de color azul

-Esta por heredar la corporación Yamanaka, los muchos invernaderos de su madre,y su padre es el dueño de un museo de arte; dicen que le encanta coquetear con cualquier chica.

 _Mitsuki Senju_

Se lograba apreciar como entraba un chico de cabello blanco alborotado, con un semblante algo serio. Llevaba puesto un conjunto totalmente negro que hacia resaltar sus ojos ámbar, se podía notar que era demasiado misterioso.

-Su padre es el dueño de uno de los laboratorios más importantes del país y de una gran cadena de Farmacias y algunos hospitales importantes, su madre fue heredera de una gran fortuna. Es el más serio y a veces se lo ve deprimido pero todo en él es un gran misterio, además es el que menos rumores tiene del grupo.

 _Boruto Uzumaki_

Se veía un tipo atractivo de cabello rubio un poco más alborotado que el de sus compañeros, sus ojos de un color azul muy brillante, llevaba un conjunto totalmente blanco. Tenía una sonrisa arrogante, que hacia enojar a cualquier chico y hacia suspirar y sonrojar a algunas chicas.

-Heredero de la mundialmente conocida "Corporación Uzumaki", él es el líder de los F4 y el dictador de la escuela, hay muchos rumores sobre él - terminó de explicar Yodo

Los llamados "F4" caminaron hasta un extremo de la cafetería, ignorando al pobre chico tirado en el suelo y sin dejar de ser aclamados por todos los estudiantes ahí presentes, se sentaron en sus elegantes sofás como si de reyes se tratase y ante los ojos de Boruto llevaron arrastrando al pobre chico que había recibido la tarjeta roja

-¡Boruto-sama! ¡Aquí esta Metal Lee!- exclamó un chico de cabello corto de color verde mientras otros dos chicos arrastraban a Metal Lee dejándolo frente al rubio, este lo miró fijamente y parándose de su asiento se acerco a él.

-¿Quieres seguir jugando?- le pregunto de forma aterradora y luego le dio unas cuantas patadas haciendo caer al chico, después lo tomó del cabello y le dio algunos puñetazos en la cara hasta que el pobre Metal Lee comenzó a sangrar, luego lo dejo tirado en el suelo, Metal Lee con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó y se fue, nadie le daba importancia a eso, excepto Sarada que se quedo atónita ante tal acto de brutalidad, preguntándose ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada para ayudar al pobre chico?.

Luego de eso vio que uno de ellos se levantó de su asiento y se fue. Mitsuki Senju trataba de Salir de aquel lugar, evitando a las innumerables chicas que le pedían una cita o querían una foto con él. Mientras su mirada fue a parar en una chica del público, una chica que no aplaudía el acto abusivo de su amigo, miro a la chica de larga cabellera negra y gafas rojas, ambos se miraron y luego Mitsuki se fue del lugar.

¡Esto fue una perdida de mí tiempo!- declaró Boruto una vez que vio que Metal Lee se fue-¡Vámonos!-los otros dos que se quedaron, Inojin Y Shikadai, le hicieron caso y se retiraron junto a él y todos les abrieron paso como si de un Rey se tratara. Sarada no pudo soportarlo, salió corriendo dejando a Yodo en la cafetería, corría por las escaleras de emergencia y le dio una patada a la puerta de la impotencia que sentía y llegando al balcón comenzó a gritar:

-¡Eso fue la más grande estupidez que he visto! ¡¿Qué se creen esos idiotas?! ¿No se dan cuenta el daño que le hacen a las personas? ¡¿Cómo pueden creerse mejores que los demás?! ¡Son unos monstruos!- gritaba golpeando el barandal- ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!- después de gritar se tranquilizo un poco y se fue de nuevo a su salón, trataría de olvidar todo lo que había visto ese día.

No se había dado cuenta que no muy lejos de ella, se encontraba sentado Mitsuki, la había escuchado pues había interrumpido su lectura, iba a tratar de tranquilizar a la chica pero decidió quedarse callado. Esa chica es muy diferente- pensó el joven volviendo a concentrarse en su lectura.

.

.

.

AHHHHHHHHHH hoy vi Boys Over Flowers( un dorama) y no pude evitar pensar en la nueva generación, además vi una parodia en una página de facebook y me llegó la inspiración ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen un review, si encuentran HORRORES ortográficos perdónenme trató de mejorar. Los invito a leer mis Fics llamados _¿Dejarte ir? (muy pronto el final) y One-shots de la nueva generación_ ¿Qué pudo decirles? Amo a la nueva generación de Naruto :3 . Hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ACLARACION: (UA) Este fic no esta basado al 100% en HANA YORI DANGO,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Necesitabas una lección**

Sarada y Yodo se encontraban caminando por el campus con un helado, estaban platicando de cosas triviales, como por ejemplo que Yodo cuando era una niña vivía en la ciudad de la arena, pero que a los 9 años se mudo a esta ciudad.

Yodo iba hablando alegremente de su familia cuando dio un paso en falso y se cayó, pero de lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que justo en ese momento estaban caminando por ese lugar los F4, haciendo que el helado de Yodo embarrara el zapato de Boruto.

-Lo lamento, Boruto-san- dijo inmediatamente Yodo mientras se levantaba

-¿Lo lamentas?- preguntó con ironía- Si una disculpa solucionara todo ¿Por qué existirían las leyes?

-Fue un accidente, compraré el mismo par de zapatos-ofreció

-¿Tienes mucho dinero?

-¿perdón?-preguntó la rubia confundida

Boruto sonrió burlonamente

-Incluso, si tuvieras más dinero eso seria imposible. Estos zapatos fueron elaborados a mi medida **exclusivamente** por un artesano del país del agua ¿Cómo podrías comprar el mismo par?

-Lo siento mucho. Haré cualquier cosa para arreglarlo

-¿Cualquier cosa?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

-Claro- contestó Yodo nerviosa

-Lámelo-dijo de manera seria

-Boruto…-dijo temerosa

Él la miró con desprecio, tratando de no soltar una carcajada

-¿No me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa?

Sarada observaba la escena atónita, no encontraba voz para hacerle frente a Boruto, pero ver, como trataba a su nueva amiga hacia que le hirviera la sangre.

-¡Tú! ¿Crees que ella se cayó a propósito? Ya se disculpo, eso es suficiente ¿No lo crees?- lo enfrentó la azabache

Boruto volteó su mirada a ella y antes que pudiera decir algo, Shikadai le susurró algo en su oído.

Boruto lanzó una caracajada y le dijo:

-¿Así que eres la chica nueva?-se burlo- Esperaba que fuera más bonita y no sea tan plana- se rió una vez más

-Me alegra haberte caído mal-dijo Sarada tratando de calmarse para no golpearlo

-¿Los de tu clase son siempre entrometidos? ¿Por qué te metes en los problemas de otros?

-Porque ella es mi amiga. Pero supongo que los millonarios desconocen el significado de amistad- dijo con suficiencia

Mitsuki estaba parado detrás de Boruto, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera al escuchar que alguien al fin alguien le daba la contra a su amigo.

-Veamos la gran amistad de la que hablas-se burló el rubio-Lámelo y este asunto quedara cerrado.

Sarada respiro hondo, lo miró con odio y comenzó a agacharse, cuando estaba cerca a su zapato vio su helado y con el embarró y golpeó (gritando SHANNARO) al engreído del rubio dejándolo tirado en el piso.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-gritó con furia

-Los de mi clase, no dejan que un IDIOTA se salga con la suya solo porque sus padres tienen dinero.

Luego de eso sacó de su mochila algunos billetes y se los lanzó a Boruto que seguía tirado en el suelo. Agarró la mano de Yodo y juntas salieron de ahí.

Mitsuki no pudo evitar otra sonrisa mientras Inojin y Shikadai trataban de no soltar carcajadas

 ** _Minutos más tarde_**

Los F4 se encontraban en el sótano solo para ellos, en el que tenían sillones, grandes pantallas, reproductor de películas, un pequeño pero elegante bar y muchos más accesorios para su entretenimiento.

Boruto se encontraba lanzando dardos, mientras Mitsuki estaba leyendo y Shikadai e Inojin estaban jugando videojuegos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Bolt?- le preguntó Inojin a Shikadai mientras ambos lo veían tirar los dardos de manera furiosa.

-Creo que esta enojado por lo que pasó- le respondió indiferente

Inojin se levantó del sillón y se fue al lado de Boruto.

-¿Qué haces tan serio, amigo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro

-No molestes- le contestó Boruto malhumorado- ¿Qué no ves que estoy pensando? Trato de ver cual es la mejor manera de vengarme de esa chica.

-¿Por qué piensas tanto lo que debes hacer? Solo haz lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora

Boruto volteo a ver a su amigo y le dedico una sonrisa.

-¡Si que eres inteligente, Inojin!- lo alabó- Sarada Uchiha, ahora sí que las pagará- dijo mientras lanzaba un último dardo.

La escuela terminó, Sarada se despidió de Yodo y fue corriendo hacia su bicicleta, ya no toleraba esa _escuela de locos_. Iba rumbo al restaurante Akimichi donde trabajaba medio tiempo.

Sarada había llegado a su trabajo con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué tal tu nueva escuela?- le preguntó Chou Chou mientras estaba limpiando algunas mesas

-Esos tal F4…y ese tal Boruto Uzumaki son de lo peor- contestó enojada

-Vaya pero dicen que son realmente guapos- dijo mientras sonreía- me encantaría poder conocerlos en persona

-Te caerían mal, son unos engreídos- luego ambas se miraron y empezaron a reír

Ya casi de noche Sarada termino su turno en el restaurante de su amiga y se dispuso a irse. Al llegar a casa le abrió la puerta su hermanito

-¡Hermana! ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó el pequeño claramente emocionado

-Hola, Daisuke- dijo dándole un abrazó

-Hola hija, ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela?- dijo su madre Sakura emocionada

\- ¿Es tan buena como dicen?- preguntó su padre con su típico semblante serio

-Bueno… es una escuela de maniáticos, si me disculpan me iré a dormir- dijo saliendo de la sala para irse a su habitación dejando a su familia totalmente confundida

 ** _Al día Siguiente:_**

Al día siguiente Sarada se dirigía a su casillero para agarrar algunos libros, pero mientras iba caminando no pudo evitar darse cuenta que todos los alumnos la estaban mirando y murmuraban cosas sobre ella.

 _Son unos idiotas_ pensó y siguió su camino ignorándolos Pero cuando llegó a su casillero tuvo un mal presentimiento mientras todos esperaban a que abriera su casillero.

Abrió su casillero y vio que en la parte de arriba estaba pegada una tarjeta roja que decía F4, después escucho como una chica gritaba:

-¡Sarada Uchiha tiene una tarjeta roja!

Y después todos empezaron a murmurar y hacerle bromas

-Esto no puede estar pasando…-murmuró para si misma

Se fue rápidamente a su salón, pero al entrar se llevó una desagradable sorpresa, en su escritorio habían escrito cosas como lárgate, plebeya, estúpida, y muchos otros adjetivos peores, Sarada levantó la mirada molesta y se dirigió a todos los estudiantes que la rodeaban

-¿Quién hizo esto? Si tienen algo que decirme díganmelo en mi…- fue interrumpida

No pudo terminar de hablar porque recibió un huevo que le cayó en la cabeza. Estaba llena de furia por lo que empezó a gritar

-¡Lancen más! ¡Traten de Hacerlo!

Y su petición fue concedida, en solo unos cuantos segundos estaba llena de huevos de los pies a la cabeza y cuando pensó que todo había acabado le lanzaron harina.

-¡Solo falta aceite y podemos freírla!- gritó un chico

Sarada sentía como la furia recorría su cuerpo y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas de enojo salieran, volteó y vio que Yodo desviaba la mirada y salía de ahí.

 ** _En otro lugar_**

-¿Ya termino?- le preguntó Shikadai a Boruto, quien se encontraba viendo como Sarada era humillada, ya que había colocado una cámara para poder ver todo desde un lugar cómodo

-No creo que dure mucho tiempo- dijo Inojin refiriéndose a Sarada

-No durará ni cuatro días – debatió Shikadai- ¡Hey, Inojin! Si gano me das el ultimo cuadro que hiciste

-Bien, pero si yo gano me das el teléfono de algunas chicas- aceptó el pálido rubio

-¡Trato!-exclamó Shikadai

-Cállense- les dijo Boruto- Ya casi es hora de que venga a pedir perdón- dijo viendo a las escaleras- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1- chasqueo los dedos pero nadie apareció por las escaleras mientras sus otros amigos se reían- Claro debe estar muy avergonzada de presentarse de ese modo ante mí- dijo mientras sonreía- contaré otra vez

Volvió a contar de una manera más lenta pero tampoco apareció por lo que él se enojo

-¿Por qué no ha venido a pedir disculpas?-murmuró para si mismo

.

.

Sarada había acudido al único lugar donde sabía que nadie la molestaría, la terraza

-¡Maldito, tarado! ¡Jamás me rendiré! - decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y sus lágrimas caían- ¡Juro que me vengare! Voy a destruir a esos…

Detuvo su discurso al escuchar como alguien tocía de manera fingida, cuando volteó vio a Mitsuki apoyado en la pared observándola fijamente.

-Veo que eres de las personas que les gusta hacer ruido- le dijo mientras se paraba a su lado-¿Sabes que pareces un _Hot cake?_ Siempre quise aprender a hacerlos

-¿Q-qué?-preguntó Sarada algo nerviosa

-¿Sabes como hacer Hot cakes?- le preguntó

-Solo mezcla la harina, huevos, leche y azúcar, después los fríes- le respondió confundida

-Waoo, que simple- dijo sorprendido

Mitsuki vio la cara de Sarada, sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a limpiar su cara mientras lo hacia no podía evitar verla con tristeza, después agarró su mano y le dio el pañuelo. Se separó de ella y caminó hasta la salida

-Tu pañuelo- dijo Sarada sorprendida

-No lo necesito- le respondió mientras se daba la vuelta

-Te lo devolveré cuando vuelvas aquí- prometió

-No creo que regresé. Aquí ya no hay silencio- dijo antes de irse

Una vez que se quedó sola y miró como se iba.

- _Mitsuki…-pensó_

Sarada se la pasó el resto de las clases en la terraza y al finalizar fue a su escritorio por sus cosas, pero encontró una nota y un peluche de Osito que decía:

 _Lo lamento Sarada. Perdóname por se una cobarde, conseguí tu teléfono, te mandaré un mensaje más tarde- atte. Yodo_

Sarada sonrió y termino de alistar sus cosas.

.

.

.

Hola bueno quiero decirles que este fic tendrá partes tanto del dorama y del anime, también cambiare algunas cosas que ustedes ya verán más adelante. Hoy será actualizado _¿Dejarte ir?_ Esperó que les haya gustado y dejen sus Reviews. Se despide Yane :3


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: (UA) Este Fic no esta basado al 100% en HANA YORI DANGO**

.

.

.

 **¿Una Conclusión Absurda?**

-Sarada, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Chou Chou sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Si…no fue nada grave- dijo Aburrida

-¿Qué no fue grave?-preguntó incrédula- esos F4 no solo por ser guapos pueden molestar a los demás. ¿Esos tontos siempre andan juntos?

-No siempre están juntos- respondió

-Te juró que no te entiendo

-Creo que uno de ellos es diferente al resto- respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Quién? ¿Solo uno de ellos?- preguntó la Akimichi curiosa, Sarada sonrió sacando el pañuelo que Mitsuki le había dado. Lo había lavado con cuidado para no dañar el bordado con las letras MS. Lanzó un suspiro

-Sarada…hay alguien ahí -dijo Chou Chou señalando hacia afuera. La azabache volteo para ver que sucedía

-Yodo- la chica vio a la rubia en la entrada de la tienda

-Hola Sarada…-dijo Yodo un poco avergonzada

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Sarada estaba totalmente confundida

-Lo lamento, no pude defenderte, soy una cobarde- parecía ser sincera- tú me salvaste y yo…

-N-no te preocupes Yodo- dijo Sarada tranquilizándola- después de todo también te habrían lastimado

Chou Chou tosió fingidamente, atrayendo la atención de ambas chicas

-Lo lamento, Yodo ella es Chou Chou, Chou ella es Yodo- dijo presentándolas

-Mucho gusto- dijo Chou con una sonrisa mientras extendía la mano

-Igualmente, es un placer conocerte soy Yodo Hirasawa- también le dio la mano

Pasaron un rato en la tienda Akimichi, Yodo y Chou Chou no se conocían pero parecían llevarse bien, luego de acabar la charla sobre los F4 y sobre Mitsuki Senju y sus acciones que confundían, Yodo se fue porque ya era de noche, después de terminar su turno Sarada también se dirigía a su casa. Era de noche y hacia frío. Los comerciales de la hermosa Mirai Sarutobi estaban por todas partes, ella era muy bonita…era una de sus artistas favoritos, ella era reconocida porque siempre ayudaba a la gente. Seguía su camino, pero una figura la hizo retroceder.

Mitsuki se encontraba mirando fijamente y tocando una de las imágenes del paradero de autobús, no era cualquier imagen, era de la famosa modelo Mirai Sarutobi. Sarada se quedó bastante confundida

-Oye ¿Te gusta esa chica?- preguntó con la curiosidad al limite, este se giró para ver a la Uchiha

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le preguntó

-Creo que no te importa ensuciarte las manos, tocando ese anuncio- ella sacó un par de paños húmedos, acomodo su bicicleta para que no se cayera y se dirigió al anuncio para limpiarlo, Mitsuki al ver lo que ella hacía no pudo evitar sonreír y soltó una pequeña risa – Ella es muy bonita, tengo que admitirlo

-¿Te parece bonita?- preguntó el peliblanco mirando el anuncio

-No solo es bonita, de seguro es muy inteligente…ayuda a la caridad, su madre fue una gran reina de belleza además de una gran abogada y su padre es uno de los más grandes políticos del país, ella hace poco aprobó el examen de una de las universidades más importantes en el país del rayo, en definitiva es muy inteligente…

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de ella?- Preguntó mostrando un rostro que no era tan serio y miserable

-Digamos que quisiera ser como ella- dijo con una sonrisa, él le devolvió una sonrisa igual

-Quizá algún día se case con alguien muy importante, con alguien que realmente pueda hacerla feliz, quizá un príncipe o algún político como su padre, con alguien que pueda hacer algo por el mundo…- dijo la Uchiha

-Es solo una modelo- dijo cambiando su semblante a uno serio- No sabes nada sobre ella…

-Oye ¿Qué te pa…- él se giró para marcharse y Sarada que pensaba que estaba haciendo avances para conocer a ese chico

-Nos veremos luego…-dijo el chico de ojos ámbar mientras se marchaba

Sarada regresó a su casa con los ánimos por los suelos, pero bueno ya se encargaría de solucionar las cosas, también aprendió que no debería hablar tanto sobre los ídolos de otras personas

.

.

 **Al Día Siguiente en la Escuela:**

-¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo y contento el día de hoy?- preguntó Inojin bebiendo un poco de té

-¿Recuerdas a Sarada Uchiha?- preguntó Shikadai que estaba al tanto de los planes de Boruto

-Esa chica aparecerá aquí muy pronto y no me va a ganar- dijo Boruto sonriendo- Se arrepentirá de sus actos… llegará rogándome perdón

-Bolt ¿Ahora que hiciste?- preguntó Mitsuki

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora la vas a defender?- preguntó Boruto enojado

-No entendió, dime lo que esta pasando…- susurró Inojin a Shikadai

-No te metas con ella- respondió Mitsuki serio, Bolt lo miró incrédulo

-¿Desde cuando te interesa todo esto?- Mitsuki siempre se mantenía alejado de las bromas, venganzas y demás, por lo que el rubio no pudo evitar preguntarle- Si no vas a ayudar no te metas- dijo

-Jugarle bromas a una chica y hacerle la vida imposible es algo infantil- dijo

-Ohhh vamos Mitsuki, ¿Qué te pasa olvidaste nuestras reglas?- preguntó Boruto al ver el comportamiento extraño de su amigo. Unos pasos alertó al líder del grupo, sonrió cuando Sarada bajaba por las escaleras y se dirigía hacia los F4- Miren…

-¿a quién?- preguntó Shikadai, pero ella ya había entrado en escena

-Les dije yo siempre tengo la razón ¿no?- preguntó Boruto satisfecho, poniendo su mejor cara de ignorancia- Si viniste a disculparte déjame decirte que ya es tarde…

-¡No dejare que esto suceda de nuevo!- dijo mientras miraba al líder fijamente- ¿Cómo pudiste correr el rumor de que yo estaba embarazada?, ADVERTENCIA Y CONSECUENCIA estas palabras están hechas especialmente para ti- dijo apuntando a Boruto- ¿te quedo claro?

-Oye lavandera ¿Esa es una disculpa?- preguntó el Rubio

-¿Dime porque me disculparía? tú deberías ser el que se disculpe- inquirió y le lanzo algo a la cara haciendo que se cayera al suelo. Inojin, Shikadai y Mitsuki la miraban incrédulos, Boruto no iba a dejar que lo humillara delante de sus amigos

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- se levantó totalmente enojado, ella puso uno de sus brazos en forma de puño…- ¿Qué, pelearas conmigo?

-Te advertí que no voy a tolerar tus maltratos- dijo asesinándolo con la mirada-¿entendiste?-La Uchiha soltó un gruñido y le lanzó una patada voladora, y Boruto volvió a caer al suelo. La risa burlona de Shikadai hizo que el rubio reaccionara, Sarada lo tomo de la camisa acercándolo a ella.

-¿ME HAS VISTO SALIR CON UN CHICO? ¿ME HAS VISTO BESANDOME CON ALGUIEN?... ¿como puedes inventar esas cosas de alguien que nunca ha besado a nadie?- sus ojos parecían tener fuego, lo que más enfureció al chico fue la risa de Inojin y Shikadai- Escúchame si vuelves a inventar algo así sobre mí, date por muerto- dicho esto se fue dejando a Boruto totalmente confundido en el suelo. ¿Qué acaso no sabe quien soy? ¿Cómo podía tratarme de esa forma? Pensó Boruto mientras veía las burlas de Inojin y Shikadai, incluso Mitsuki se estaba riendo

 **Varios Minutos Después:**

Después de que Boruto se tranquilizara, logró llegar a una conclusión muy coherente y lógica para el comportamiento de Sarada. Se sentía un poco enojado por no haberlo visto antes, pero su regocijo era más grande. Rió…

-Esa chica es una joyita- dijo Inojin mientras jugaba videojuegos con Shikadai

-Si se atrevió a darle una patada al gran Boruto Uzumaki. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que la escuela era tan divertida…por cierto ¿Sarada no te hace recordar a alguien, Inojin?

-Si…en eso estaba pensando…-dijo con melancolía

-¡Himawari!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿Mi hermana menor? Ni de broma- dijo Boruto

-Ohhhh vamos solo es un año de diferencia, tiene la edad de Sarada- debatió Shikadai- pero hay cierta similitud

-¿Cómo se les ocurre comparar a una cualquiera con mi hermana?- preguntó el Uzumaki ofendido

-Claro que se parecen- dijo Inojin, Bolt lo miró con enojo

-Ya cállense- les ordenó

-Entonces cuéntanos, la razón por la que te estabas riendo hace un rato- preguntó el Yamanaka reprimiendo una risa

-Cuéntanos que pasa por tu mente- dijo Shikadai interesado

-Amigos…-suspiró Boruto- No entiendo como se hacen llamar casanovas o expertos en el amor, cuando una chica dice no lo que en realidad dice es un si, si una chica grita que te odia, es que te ama, eso es lo que le pasa a Sarada, siente amor por mí- ambos chicos lo observaron incrédulos- solo piénsenlo, ella solo quiere que el chico que le gusta no piense mal de ella por eso vino a gritar que es inocente

-Bueno si lo ves de esa manera…-dijo el Nara rascándose la nuca

-Dijo que no ha tenido su primer beso- recordó Inojin

-Fue una forma de decir que me ama- señaló Boruto con orgullo y sonrió

-Vaya, Bolt tu deducción me impresiona…-dijo Inojin con una sonrisa divertida

-Por supuesto- dijo riendo aún más- ya se me hacia raro que mi carisma no hiciera efecto en ella. Es demasiado obvio ¿No lo creen?- rieron-ella solo quiere ocultar sus sentimientos actuando de forma agresiva… tengo en mente algo que la hará confesar sus sentimientos…- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

.

.

.

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capi. Esperó que les guste, como dije habrá cosas que cambiare, ya se darán cuenta, los invitó a leer mi Fic **¿Dejarte Ir?** Que fue actualizado, muy pronto el capitulo final. En fin díganme que tal les pareció este capi, trataré de actualizar este Fic pronto.

PSDT: no sabia a quien poner como el primer amor de Mitsuki, y bueno al final puse a Mirai traten de imaginársela con cabello largo :3


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: (UA) Este Fic no esta basado al 100% en HANA YORI DANGO**

.

.

.

 **Una Tonta Propuesta**

Sarada estaba en la escuela con más precaución que otros días. Si había corrido un rumor porque le había arrojada a la cara un helado, no quería imaginarse que haría por la patada que la acababa de dar.

-Aunque las cosas estén así debo asistir a la escuela- susurró mientras parecía una espía moviéndose y escondiéndose cada vez que tenía oportunidad- Demonios, Sarada tienes que controlar tu mal carácter… ¿Por qué tuve que ir con ese baka de Boruto?- se quejo

-¿Usted es la señorita Uchiha?-preguntó un hombre que venia con otros cuatro a su lado vestidos totalmente de negro

-Si soy…soy yo- tartamudeo la azabache sorprendida

-¿Podría acompañarnos un momento?

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- ya le estaba dando pánico tener cerca a esos hombres- La verdad es que estoy muy ocupada…

-Tenemos órdenes precisas de llevarla- dijo

-¿De quien?

-Ya lo sabrá si nos acompaña

-Yo…debo ir a trabajar, lo lamento, adiós- se giro y camino lo más normal que pudo, miró sobre su hombro y ellos la estaban siguiendo, empezó a correr velozmente por todo el campus

-¡¿Por qué me están siguiendo?!- gritó furiosa

En ese momento dos hombres de negro la tomaron de cada lado y la subieron a la camioneta…como Sarada no paraba de gritar y patalear, le pusieron un pañuelo en la boca y se quedó dormida.

.

.

Que agradable olor parecía como si estuviera en una cama de flores, suave y cálida, pero de pronto sintió que la tocaban "¿Quién me esta tocando?"… abrió los ojos de inmediato. Cuatro mujeres le estaban dando masajes.

Después de que le explicaran que solo querían ponerla linda, se tranquilizó un poco. Pero aùn sentía como si fuera una clase de sueño, la maquillaron, la peinaron y le dieron hermosa ropa. Al final se encontraba con un vestido azul, tacones y cabello ondulado. _¿Qué clase de sustancia habré tomado para estar alucinando de esta manera? Pensó Sarada_ Todo se veía tan lujoso. Sarada se encontraba totalmente confundida tratando de poner orden en su desordenada cabeza. Siguió a un señor que parecía ser un mayordomo. Las chicas que parecían mucamas la veían raro y susurraban, se parecían a las chicas de la escuela

-Aquí todos están sorprendidos, ya que es la primera vez que nuestro joven amo trae una chica a la casa- dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaban por el pasillo

-Disculpe… ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo siguiéndolo

-¿Si?

-Ya sé que sonara tonto, pero… ¿Seguimos en Konoha?

-Si, señorita…

-Bueno… usted tiene alguna idea de ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó algo nerviosa

-La verdad es que no estoy seguro, señorita- dijo pensativo

-y ¿A dónde vamos?

-Descuide ya llegamos y él la esta esperando- dijo señalando una puerta

-¿E-esperándome? ¿Quién?

Sarada se paro frente a la puerta, no estaba muy segura de si debía entrar, sentía un poco de miedo, _podría ser ¿Mitsuki? Pensó_ , tomo el valor y entró a la sala. Había la figura de un hombre al frente de la ventana, no podía ver su rostro a causa de la luz, pero las esperanzas de Sarada se hicieron añicos cuando aquel chico se giró

-¡NO!- se quejo, Boruto Uzumaki se encontraba frente a ella, tan elegante y presumido como siempre-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó enojada

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Esta es mi casa- dijo, las esperanzas de Sarada de que sea Mitsuki el que la esperaba se fueron al drenaje

-¿T-tu casa?- preguntó confundida-¿Aquí es donde vives?- él se acerco a la azabache con paso sigiloso

-Claro- contesto sin detenerse

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretendes hacer?- dijo Sarada poniéndose en posición de pelea, pues creía que el Uzumaki era masoquista y quería más golpes

-No pretendo nada- la tomo por los hombros para que se mirara al espejo- mírate ¿no te sorprende verte así?- preguntó curioso y sonrió- mira los milagros que puede realizar el dinero- Sarada lo observo confundida

-¿Qué rayos estas tramando?- preguntó volviendo al tema inicial, no negaría que se veía bonita pero eso no justificaba lo que Boruto había hecho- ¿Quién te pidió que hicieras esto?

-Oye niña, ya deja de ocultar tus sentimientos ¿Quieres?- pidió, Sarada se estaba arrepintiendo de creer que Mitsuki estaba loco… él no era nada comparado con este chico

-¿Qué?- preguntó y Boruto rió con entusiasmo

-Tu eres el tipo de persona que oculta lo que siente- dijo aún sonriendo

-Boruto, tiene que existir un límite. Esto es un secuestro- dijo la Uchiha aclarándole que esto no era una broma. Pero volvió a reír

-No hay nadie más, sincérate y dime lo que sientes por mí- dijo mirándola con intensidad- estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción y hablarte fuera de la escuela- Sarada abrió la boca cuando comprendió lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Boruto- ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende la propuesta que te acabo de hacer?- el rubio rodo los ojos- Te repito si obedeces y nadie nos ve, podría tratarte como la novia que el gran Boruto se merece- avanzo dos pasos hacia la chica y ella retrocedió- ¿Lo captaste?

-¿Te haz vuelto loco?- dijo y Boruto quito su sonrisa- Creo que la comida chatarra que comes te ha dañado el cerebro… ¿Quieres convertirme en que? Y ¿Por qué?...olvídalo, me voy de aquí- dijo girándose para salir, pero el chico se atravesó en su camino

-Tú eres la que esta mal del cerebro- dijo sin un poco de gracia

-Quítate, cabeza hueca- dijo enojada, Boruto estaba colmando su paciencia

-¿Sabes cuanto dinero gaste en todo lo que estas usando?- preguntò sin apartarse del camino- cien millones

-¿Qué? ¿C-cien millones?

-Así es- dijo y sonrió de lado- pero eso no es nada…si aceptas mi propuesta puedes gozar diariamente de estos lujos- dijo, Sarada se quedó atónita la estaba tratando de chantajear con dinero…-¿no te gustaría? Ahora di que sí…-insistió

-¡Estas Demente!...no puedo creer lo enfermo que estas- Boruto no entendía lo que estaba diciendo- Desde el momento en que vi tu cara sentí como si insectos caminaran sobre mi cuerpo, se sacò los collares, aretes y los empezó a tirar al piso y justo cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con el vestido recordó que estaba frente a un chico y que estaba loco- ¡¿Dónde Esta mi uniforme?!- ambos se miraron echando chispas

-De verdad, debes estar loca…

-No, una cosa más los amigos se hacen de corazón…jamás intentes comprarlos

-El dinero puede comprarlo todo…- dijo serio y con una mirada sombría- dime ¿Ves algo aquí que no se pueda comprar? En este mundo el dinero es importante para sobresalir y si tu necedad es ciega menciona algo que no se pueda comprar…mediocre- susurró

Sarada no aguantó más y cuando le trajeron el uniforme, se fue a cambiar lo más rápido posible sentía que se iba a desmayar a causa de la rabia que sentía. Dejo tirado el hermoso vestido, sintió pena, jamás podría comprar un vestido tan bonito y costoso. Se podían escuchar los gritos de Boruto, al parecer estaba de mal humor.

Salió rápidamente de ese lugar mientras caminaba agitadamente

-Qué descaro…- dijo pensando en la estúpida pregunta que el rubio le había hecho…mientras caminaba sentía incomodidad, pues aún tenía los tacones que le habían puesto, los miró resignada, tendría que irse con ellos, porque había olvidado sus zapatos en esa casa y no iba a irse descalza, después se encargaría de devolvérselos.

Un ruido de una motocicleta acercándose la hizo girar bruscamente, este se detuvo frente a ella y Mitsuki Senju apareció nuevamente.

-Tú otra vez- _dijo y un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de Sarada ¿Qué pensarà? Mientras me ve salir maquillada y arreglada de la casa de su mejor amigo_

-Yo iba a decir lo mismo…-susurró Sarada

.

.

.

Holis, lo sé he estado desaparecida pero es que tuve que estudiar y no me alcanzaba mucho tiempo, y por fin pude organizar mi tiempo (TUVE QUE HACER EL RESUMEN DE UN LIBRO Xd) para publicar esta historia jejeje, el capi fue corto pero el próximo será mucho màs largo lo prometo. No se preocupen ya se viene el BoruSara :3 como dicen del odio al amor hay un solo paso. Nos vemos se despide Yane.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: (UA) Este Fic no esta basado al 100% en HANA YORI DANGO**

.

.

.

 **Ella es su primer Amor**

Nos encontrábamos sentados en un parque cercano a la mansión donde Sarada había salido. Mitsuki Senju estaba sentado a su lado. El lugar era tan colorido y bonito

-¿Ibas a algún lado?- pregunto Sarada iniciando la conversación

-A casa ¿y tú?- preguntó con interés

-También iba a mi casa- dijo recordando el secuestro

-Creó que no puedes ni caminar – dijo observando los tacones que llevaba puesto, eran bastante altos

-Bueno…tengo mis razones para andar así- dijo rápidamente, lo único que faltaba era que aparte de molesta fuera una loca para el, como Boruto lo era para ella, Mitsuki rió alegremente, Sarada lo miró de inmediato, no podía negar que le gustaba su sonrisa-¿Qué te cansa tanta gracia?-pregunto curiosa y feliz de verlo reír, en lo poco que lo conocía podría decir que no lo hacia muy seguido.

-Es que cada vez que nos encontramos, estas en una situación complicada- confesó, Sarada también rió

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo con una sonrisa, pero eso le recordó algo…- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- este dirigió su atención a Sarada-¿Hay algo que no se pueda tener con dinero? ¿Algo que no puedas comprar aún teniendo una gran riqueza?- Mitsuki no respondió, suspiró al ver que no respondía

-El aire- dijo de repente después de un momento de silencio

-¿Qué?- preguntó con asombro, pero sonrió al darse cuenta de que no lo había pensado- Tienes razón el aire- rieron juntos- ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?- Este paso su mano por el cabello azabache de Sarada revolviéndolo un poco mientras ella estaba perturbada por los corrientazos que recorrió todo su cuerpo con ese simple contacto.

-Eres una niña muy interesante- la azabache lo miro incrédula, aunque no le haya agradado que le hubiera dicho niña porque solo era un año mayor que ella, Mitsuki creía que ella era interesante. Se levantó de la banca y se dirigió a la parte trasera de su moto, sacando de una mochila sus zapatillas. Se la dio a Sarada

-Úsalos, podrías caerte de cara con esos tacones- dijo con gracia colocándose su casco y arrancando en su moto.

Sarada lo vio marcharse y cuando estuvo sola percibía como su corazón latía aceleradamente, todo por un simple roce. Sarada se colocó las zapatillas, le quedaban bastante grandes. Pero era mejor que utilizar esos incómodos tacones, que eran demasiado altos. Se dispuso a caminar hacia su casa, al final de la tarde… ella había logrado llegar sana y salva. La pobre chica había caminado bastante por lo que se dispuso a limpiar las zapatillas de Mitsuki para entregárselas al día siguiente. Aunque pareciera infantil le alegraba tener una buena excusa para verlo. ¿Acaso ese chico le gustaba? Con este pensamiento se fue directo a la cama.

.

.

Al día siguiente Sarada no tuvo tanta suerte, no encontraba al peli celeste por ninguna parte, incluso busco en la azotea, la única opción que tenía era que estuviera en la sala de los F4, pero no había nadie allí. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la sala Inojin y Shikadai entraron a la sala.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Inojin-¿Eres la chica nueva? ¿La pesadilla de Boruto?-preguntó con una amigable sonrisa

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó Shikadai- Boruto ya se fue

-¿Por qué vendría a buscarlo?-preguntó la Uchiha bastante incrédula, dicho esto se dispuso a irse cuando Shikadai volvió a hablar

-Espera ¿Son las zapatillas de Mitsuki?- preguntó confundido, Sarada no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona… ¿debía de explicarles?

-¿Podrías entregárselas?- preguntó entregándole la bolsa y Shikadai la tomo sin ninguna expresión de vanidad como lo hacia Boruto. Tal vez no todos eran iguales…

-Oye ¿Te gustaría una taza té?-preguntó Inojin tapándole el paso para salir. Sarada se sorprendió de la invitación que le acababan de hacer.

-Bueno me parece bien…- acepto un poco confundida

Los tres se sentaron en la sala de estar, y un mayordomo les sirvió el té, mientras Sarada les contaba lo que había sucedido en la casa de su loco amigo rubio, aunque pareciera raro esos dos chicos le inspiraban confianza (claro NO TANTA), aunque se mantenía callada con respecto a Mitsuki. Sorprendentemente no le preguntaron como es que ella tenía las zapatillas.

-Así que eso fue lo que le dijiste a Bolt- dijo Shikadai, Sarada podía ver la diversión en sus ojos. Asintió aunque no se sentía cómoda con ese tema

-Eso debió de ser asombroso- dijo Inojin-Creo que nunca lo había visto tan enfadado- dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-Mira… ahí esta Mirai- dijo Shikadai mientras ponía su atención en el televisor detrás de Sarada, ella se giró de inmediato

-Esta por regresar a Konoha- dijo Inojin

-Apuesto que Mitsuki estará muy feliz- comentó Shikadai mientras el comercial del perfume que Mirai promocionaba terminaba

-Así que…- dudo si preguntar- ¿Desde cuando se conocen? ¿Son muy amigos?- cambio la pregunta de una manera un poco torpe. Inojin y Shikadai asintieron con una sonrisa

-Desde el jardín de niños- dijo el rubio

-Ahhh- fue lo único que respondió Sarada

-Oye me he dado cuenta de que eres una niña muy curiosa- algo en Sarada se retorció al escuchar la palabra niña, esa palabra se estaba haciendo muy común- Puedes preguntarnos lo que quieras- continuo Inojin con una deslumbrante sonrisa-…como retribución

-¿Retribución?- preguntó la Uchiha confundida

-Desde que llegaste aquí, nos hemos divertido como nunca antes- dijo Shikadai con una sonrisa de costado, Sarada correspondió también con una sonrisa

-Bueno… ¿Ustedes saben si Mitsuki y Mirai Sarutobi son conocidos?

-¿Conocidos?-preguntaron al unisonó

-Cuando Mitsuki tenía 5 años tuvo un accidente automovilístico- dijo Inojin un poco más serio

-…Su madre falleció en ese instante- dijo Shikadai imitando la seriedad de su amigo

\- Por lo que ocurrió en el accidente, el desarrolló autismo- explico Inojin- ignoraba a todos los que lo rodeaban

-Mirai fue la persona que lo sacó de ese estado- dijo Shikadai con voz suave, se notaba que estaba agradecido por ello.

\- Para nosotros, ella es nuestra mejor amiga de la infancia…-sonrió Inojin- Pero para Mitsuki, ella es su primer amor y al mismo tiempo como una madre…- los tres se quedaron en silencio

-Bueno…creo que ya me debo ir- dijo tomando su bolso y queriendo salir de allí de inmediato

-Sabes, Sarada creemos que eres una persona interesante, esperamos que una reunion como esta se repita- dijo Inojin con una sonrisa

-Adiós y gracias por el té- dijo mientras salía por la puerta rápidamente

Vaya la pobre Sarada sentía un apretujón en el pecho, se sentía completamente extrañada…, nunca pensó que algo así podría pasarle, no imaginaba compartir té con los F4, bueno con dos de ellos, Inojin le pareció que era el tipo que trataba de conquistar con una sonrisa. Debía confesar que le ponía los pelos de punta ya que se debía de admitir que era bastante atractivo…pero no le causaba ni la mitad de lo que ella sentía cuando veía a Mitsuki. Por otro lado Shikadai es tan atractivo como los demás pero es como quiere ser sin importarle lo que la gente opine, ese chico le agradó de inmediato.

Aún en la cena con su familia se encontraba pensativa ¿Por qué no le había dicho que conocía a Mirai Sarutobi? Es su primer amor, con razón se enojo cuando le dijo que deseaba que se casara con un príncipe…

-De seguro sus padres están orgullosos de ella- dijo su madre cuando empezó el comercial de Mirai- Aún siendo mujer admito que es una chica muy hermosa.

-La gran Mirai Sarutobi- suspiró Daisuke

Al ver como su familia admiraba a la hermosa modelo, se le quitó el apetito

-¿Ya terminaste?- le preguntó su padre. Sarada asintió y se fue a su habitación.

Se sentía tonta por haber tenido una ilusión o esperanza con Mitsuki. ¿Quién podría competir con Mirai? Con su cuerpo perfecto y su cara bonita, de familia adinerada…en cambio ella…nada estructural, es una chica delgada que le gusta nadar, algo inteligente y sin tanto dinero como ellos…ni siquiera podría decir que su cara era tan bonita como la de la modelo.

Mitsuki Senju. Una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios. Ese chico era un misterio, de aquellos que te harían desvelar en las noches y del que necesitas saber respuestas. ¿Por qué la habría ayudado? ¿Por qué se alejaba cuando ella quería acercarse? Y lo que más importaba… ¿Por qué ese chico le importaba tanto?

Observó el pañuelo que el peli celeste le había dado… ella pensaba que de seguro se comportaba como una chica cursi, las chicas que a ella no le agradaban, quizás era porque fue el único que la trato bien en esa escuela y por eso le tenia aprecio. Trataría de ayudarlo hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de devolverle los favores que había recibido…

 **Continuara…**

.

.

.

Hola!

He vuelto… :3 y no tengo mucho que decir… Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y si tiene criticas ya sean buenas o malas, me encantaría recibirlas (claro todas constructivas). Hasta el próximo capitulo amigos. Los quiere Yane :D


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: (UA) Este fanfic no esta basado al 100% en "Hana Yori Dango" ni en "Boys over Flowers". Bueno espero que disfruten la historia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El Dinero no puede comprar todo**

Al día siguiente Sarada no se encontraba muy bien que digamos, no estaba muy concentrada en la clase de educación física. Tenía que admitirlo, no le gustaba mucho el voleyball así que era peor cuando se sentía perdida y confundida, no podía parar de pensar en lo que Inojin y Shikadai le habían dicho sobre Mirai, al enterarse de los sentimientos de Mitsuki hacia ella, algo dentro de la Uchiha empezó a doler.

Debía notarse demasiado que estaba distraída ya que Yuma, una de las chicas populares, junto con su grupo de amigas huecas se aprovecharon lanzándole a Sarada un pelotazo en la cabeza, que la hizo caer al suelo. Sarada se tocó la nariz de la cual estaba empezando a caer sangre, ella se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente al baño para poder limpiarse mientras que el resto de sus compañeros se reían de ella.

 **En la cancha de Baloncesto:**

Jugando baloncesto se encontraba Boruto, jugando con sus amigos, mientras trataba de distraerse de aquel pensamiento que había estado cruzando por su cabeza desde hace un par de días. El pensamiento de le agradaba molestar a Sarada Uchiha. Se sentía más activo, era la primera persona que lo trataba de manera…normal. No como un heredero como todo el mundo lo hacía, excepto sus amigos, claro esta.

-Hey, ¿Qué esta pasando ahí?- preguntó Shikadai mirando la otra cancha.

-¿Es Sarada la que esta en el suelo?- preguntó Inojin

-Sí es ella, parece que le cayó el balón en la cabeza- anunció Shikadai con el ceño fruncido

-¿Sarada?-preguntaron Boruto y Mitsuki al mismo tiempo

Mitsuki estaba mirando como la chica de ojos onix se alejaba corriendo al baño, estaba preocupado al igual que Boruto.

-Debió ser un golpe fuerte, parece que estaba sangrando- comentó Inojin

¿Sangre? ¿Sarada estaba sangrando? Boruto salió corriendo de la cancha, con dirección al baño. No sabia el porque tenía la necesidad de saber si ella estaba bien, sólo sabía que tenía que verla.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado hasta el baño de chicas y efectivamente Sarada se encontraba ahí limpiando la sangre de su nariz. Entró al baño y le extendió un pañuelo para que se limpiara pero ella al verlo frunció más el ceño y con una mirada de desprecio aparto su mano.

-¿En que estabas pensando cuando dejaste que te golpearan?- preguntó el rubio molesto por su reacción, los ojos de la pelinegra estaban húmedos- Ya no llores

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No llores, no te ves bien así- intentó excusar su triste intento de consuelo

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mi?- preguntó enojada-¿Qué no eras tú el que quería verme sufrir y llorar?

-¿Siempre tratas así a las personas que intentan ayudarte?- preguntó tratando de evitar el sentimiento de culpa, esto debía de ser por la tarjeta roja.

-¿Quién te pidió ayuda? Yo nunca te pediría un favor aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra, preferiría morir desangrada antes que tener una deuda contigo- sus ojos negros expresaban odio, eso por alguna razón le dolió a Boruto

Sarada empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Boruto la detuvo jalándola del brazo

-Espera- dijo mirandola a los ojos- ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mí? Soy elegante, bien parecido, alto, inteligente, con mucho dinero… ¿Cómo es que no te gusto?- soltó una risa al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo- ¿Estas loca o que?- las mejillas de Sarada se tornaron rojas mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio

-parece que aún no lo entiendes…-dijo entre dientes- ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA QUE TENGA QUE VER CONTIGO!, caminas creyéndote que eres el mejor y tu peinado es simplemente ridículo, NO hay nada que me guste de ti- Boruto se quedó atónito, simplemente no podía aceptar aquello.

-¿Estas ebria?- preguntó

-Espera aún no termino- aclaró la Uchiha ignorando la pregunta- Es estupido que solo los F4 no usen el uniforme de la escuela y eso de maltratar a los estudiantes sólo por que diversión…

-Tú…-el rubio no sabía que decir

-¿Quieres que lo repita? Detesto tu forma de seres, eres una persona horrible Boruto Uzumaki…- dijo Sarada de manera firme mientras lo miraba a los ojos, esas palabras se clavaron dentro del rubio haciéndolo sentir enfermo. Ella se marchó del baño rápido dejando al rubio absorto y aunque le duela aceptarlo esta…herido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya habían acabado las clases y Sarada no había vuelto a ver a Boruto ni a ninguno de los F4, debía de ir a trabajar y Yodo quiso acompañarla, ya que no tenía nada que hacer después, le dijo a su chofer que se tome la tarde libre y que ella le llamará después para que la recoja, el hombre se despidió de ambas chicas con una sonrisa.

-¿No te dirán nada en tu casa?- preguntó Sarada caminando junto a su amiga al restaurante

-No- dijo Yodo con una sonrisa- No hay nadie en mi casa en este momento, mis padres están de viaje y solo me llaman en las noches.

-Oh…-se limitó a decir Sarada

-Oye y ¿Iras al viaje?-preguntó Yodo con una sonrisa

-No lo creo…

Ambas chicas iban conversando alegremente de temas triviales, hasta que llegaron al restaurante Akimichi donde una legre ChouChou las recibió con una sonrisa. Sarada se puso su ropa de trabajo mientras que Yodo se sentó en una mesa y pidió un pastel de chocolate.

-¿Qué? ¿Un viaje de veinte mil dólares?- dijo Chou asombrada- ¿Cómo es que un viaje escolar cuesta tanto?- dijo limpiando una mesa cercana a donde se encontraba la rubia de Suna- Como es gratis ¿Todos los estudiantes van a ir?

-Todos menos yo- dijo Sarada mientras recogía el desorden de una mesa- Me sentiría fuera de lugar si es que voy

-Si tú no vas, yo tampoco iré- anunció Yodo- Será muy aburrido pasar el tiempo con las otras chicas de la escuela.

-¿Están tratando de irse sin que me entere?- preguntó Chouji paranoico porque algunas veces Chou obligaba a Sarada a escaparse un rato del trabajo.

-No padre, no iremos a ningún lado- se quejó ChouChou mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Yodo, luego miró a Sarada- ¿Entonces que vas a hacer?

-¿Qué más podría hacer? Serán unas largas vacaciones, trabajare y ahorrare- dijo resignada, Yodo y Chou la miraban con cara de "¿enserio?"- Trataré de ayudar un poco más a mi familia.

-¿No Irán al sur?-preguntó Chouji de un momento a otro

-¿Sur? ¿Qué sur?- preguntó la Akimichi- Mejor ve y termina de cocinar la avena, padre- una vez Chouji se fue a la cocina volteó a ver a Yodo y a Sarada, creo que merecemos unas vacaciones, tal ves si suplicamos nos manden de viaje- dijo ella, luego hizo un puchero- ¿Habrá forma de ganar más dinero?

-Saben, podría acompañarlas- contestò Yodo- Podría dar la mitad del dinero, tengo algunos ahorros

-¿De verdad?-preguntó ChouChou emocionada- Entonces nosotras daremos la mitad ¿Qué dices Sarada?

-No lo sé…-empezó a decir

-Si quieren irse de viaje, puedo darles dinero suficiente- dijo Chouji saliendo de la cocina- Pero con la condición de que se queden un poco más de tiempo los próximos tres meses, dónde hay más gente en el restaurante.

-¡¿Enserio?!-preguntaron las tres chicas

-Si- contestó el jefe del restaurante con una sonrisa- Han trabajado duro merecen divertirse

ChouChou se fue a abrazar a su padre, mientras que Yodo y Sarada sonreían emocionadas con la idea de irse de viaje, luego la morena se separo de su padre y fue a sacar su teléfono, para después dárselo a Sarada

-Llama a tus padres y pídeles permiso- le dijo, la pelinegra tomó el teléfono y marcó al celular de su mamá timbro un par de veces hasta que su madre respondió

-Hola madre…Lo que pasa es que querìa hacer un viaje con mis amigas y… ¿D-de verdad?- dijo con emoción-…y me van a dar permiso- estaba que brincaba de felicidad- ¿Entonces no hay ningún problema?... ¡Si! el dinero no es problema, el señor Chouji me pagará adelantado, Esta bien nos vemos en casa- Sarada colgó miró a sus amigas y las tres gritaron, sería agradable pasar las vacaciones al lado de Chou Chou, que era su mejor amiga desde hace mucho y también con Yodo que en el poco tiempo que la conocía sabía que era una gran persona y una excelente amiga.

-Vaya entonces ¿Cuándo partirán a su viaje?-preguntó el señor Chouji interrumpiendo el momento de emoción en las chicas- Les recomendaría que vayan a la costa del sur del país

-Si es posible mañana mismo… ¿Qué dicen?

-Por mí no hay problema- respondió la rubia- Harè mis maletas hoy apenas llegué a mi casa

-Así se habla Yodo-chan- la Akimichi y Yodo chocaron los cinco- ¿Qué dices, Sarada?

-Por mi tampoco hay problema- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Chou la abrazaba

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaaaaaa ¡estoy de regreso!, lo sé no tengo excusa por no actualizar desde hace mucho…esperó que les haya gustado y me encantarìan que dejaran un Review, bueno quisiera aclarar algunos puntos como el hecho de que esta historia esta basada tanto en Hana Yori Dango y Boys over Flowers, así que es como una adaptación…De seguro hay historias parecidas a esta, pero en fin esta historia es con la nueva generación de Naruto así que no entiendo porque deben de comparar las historias. También voy a añadir y cambiar algunas cosas en la historia, no se asusten son cosas pequeñas el concepto es y siempre será el mismo.**

 **Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…los quiere Yane :3**


End file.
